1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a golf ball storage and dispensing apparatus having a utilitarian structure which is inexpensive to manufacture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Golfers at typical driving ranges are required to tee-up balls manually after every shot. There have been numerous attempts in the prior art for providing automatic or mechanically assisted golf ball teeing devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,741,537 to Adam describes an apparatus for semi-automatically teeing up golf balls. A cylinder including flexible tubing formed as a helix is used for storing the golf balls. A rocking bar delivers one ball at a time to a pneumatically actuated tee. The tee reciprocates through an orifice in a hitting mat under low positive air pressure for lifting the ball to a preselected height. Upon hitting the golf ball from the tee, the tee drops down through the mat orifice to receive another ball. This pneumatic system is cumbersome to install and requires modification of the hitting mat.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,732,391 to Karr describes a golf ball storage and dispenser apparatus including an arm mechanism pivotable about a support shaft between a vertical position and a horizontal position. A gear train mechanism having a series of interacting toothed gear wheels operates intermediate of the arm mechanism and a motor. A reciprocating rod is positioned between the arm mechanism and a rotor of the gear train mechanism for causing the arm to move between the vertical and horizontal positions. A delay switch retains the arm mechanism in the horizontal position for a sufficiently long period of time in order to enable the golf ball to roll down the entire length of the arm mechanism and be deposited on a tee. The Karr device is electrically and structurally complicated resulting in high manufacturing costs.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,955 to Hickson et al. describe a coin operated golf ball dispenser and tee apparatus. Golf balls are discharged one at a time to an inclined tube by a first drive motor. A gripper is mounted on a slide for gripping a ball when activated by a switch. The gripper includes a first suction cup fixedly mounted to the slide and a secured movable suction cup actuated by a solenoid. A second motor moves the slide and attached gripper outwardly to a position above the tee. A pair of switches are closed upon movement of the gripper to de-energize the solenoid causing release of the ball. The second motor is reversed to return the slide to a retracted position. The Hickson et al. device is complicated in terms of structure and operation.
Of possible general relevance are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,360,204 to Karr, 4,441,717 to Wilcox, 4,676,307 to Hoffmeister, 4,796,893 to Choi and 4,934,697 to Shiau Ruey.
It is desirable to provide a golf dispenser and storage apparatus which is relatively simple and has low manufacturing costs.